New Girl
by wishyouwere-here-xx
Summary: Massie's the new girl. Hot, rich, confident. The girl that all the boys want and that all the girls envy. Derrick it the ultimate Hawtie at BOCD but no matter how much girls fal at his feet, he doesn'tdate any of them. Not until Massie comes.


**So I've read all the massington stories I saw, but if you have any that you'd like to share, care to let me know?**

**I do not own any of the characters, they unfortunately belong to Lisi Harrison!**

_Massie's P.O.V_

_1 month ago._

''Massie my dear! We have some great news for you!'' My mom screamed in that squeaky voice of hers.

I really was wondering what_ great_ news they would have for me, notice my emphasis on great. Last time they told me they had great news, I ended up at summer camp. Summer camp, think about it. Me, Massie Jillian Block, girl who has a closet full of designer wear, 6 different credit cards thanks to daddy's successful business, I even had Jakkob my own haidresser that came every morning for my daily appointment- at summer camp. Now that was interesting. So it was normal for me to become quite nervous as I walked down the stairs.

''Was is it mom?'' I asked when I had reached them.  
>My mother looked really excited at whatever she was going to say, so I relaxed a bit. ''Sit down, sit down. We want to talk about a few things with you. I'm sure you have noticed how your father's business is becoming quite successfull right?''<p>

''Yes, Daddy's business is the most popular movie company here in Florida!'' I was proud of my dad, I mean who wouldn't be? He started his life with nothing. Growing up to be a man with charisma, beauty, money, and to these days he owns a big film producing company that starres movies with actors such as Angelina Jolie, Johnny Dep, George Clooney, and oh so much more.

''They have a new building that's going to be established in some place called Westchester, in New York.''

''Ehmagawd Daddy! That's great! When is it opening?'' I was really glad, this meant more money for me and my daily shopping trips! Then they glanced at each other. _Uh-oh._

''Look Massie, since this is my company, I have to be there as much as I can, and being here in Florida, it's not possible.''

''What do you mean Dad?'' But I had an idea of what was coming next.

''Darling, we're moving to Westchester.''

Now that was last month, but today here I am, in Westchester, in this huge mansion. I don't know how to feel about the move. I'm happy because my dad's becoming more successful, but I had to leave my friends behind, my boyfriend. Or ex-boyfriend in my case, we decided to break-up. We knew a long distance relationship wouldn't work. And as much I was going to miss him, he wasn't irreplacable.

Today's the first day and even though I was probably the most confident person in the city, I was nervous for the first time in my life. Why, you might think? I'm in a new town, new people, new everything. What if these people don't have sense of fashion? I would probably die on the spot. What if they don't like me? I had always been an alpha back in Boyton Beach High School, but here, it was a completely different story. My mom decided to call me while I was still rambling on in my head.

''Honey come downstairs for breakfast, you're going to be late to school!'' Not that I really minded about this, I still made my way to eat a plate full of fresh berries and a granola bar. Gotta keep healthy. Next, getting dressed. Dressing up in the morning for me was crucial, I had to choose something that said ''I'm new and I'm gonna rock your world'' without looking like a bitch. Or a slut. I tried to keep it simple; a silk slah-front blue blouse from Burberry, dark wash jeans from True Religion, Miu Miu patent black pumps and a Micheal Kors Gia white handbag, the whole outfit accentuated with gold hoop earrings and matching gold bangles. Definitely a 10 today.  
>Now I'm done and there's no way around it. I have to go to Briarwoord Octavian Country Day High School.<p>

As we approached I had to a better view of the school. Woah, this is pretty huge, and my dad told me couple of weeks ago that it only housed a maximum of 500 students, they would surely know when a new girl was in town. The butterflies in my stomach only grew bigger. But before I had a chance to chicken out, I opened the door of the Range Rover and got out. Most of the heads turned towards me, and I could already see there were different groups in this school.

To my right there were a group of kids all wearing black eye-liner. Even the guys. Probably the goth and emo kids. Close to them a bunch of blonde-headed girls, all talking and snickering loudly and gossiping. The air-heads. In the parking lot I could see boys with their skateboards, ready to launch themselves on any bumps in the road.

But there was one group that clearly distinguished themselves from the others. This group of people were all beautiful, and I knew they were probably the A-listers. A spanish beauty, raven hair, olive skin, brown eyes that looked as if they could look right throuh your darkest secrets.  
>A lovely red headed girl with emerald eyes, pale skin that which looked flawless and pink cheeks, she also had more curves than the others.<br>A gorgeous dirty blonded girl, hazel eyes, toned body, she probably played a sport that contained lots of movement.  
>The last girl that was with them had light blond hair, and even from where I was standing I could see that her eyes were such a pale blue. Her skin was pale, not as pale as the red headed girl but close. Her cheeks were lightly pink and her body was slender, it looked as if she could actually break in two.<p>

The boys. All of them were hot and I was pretty sure they knew it. The first one kind of looked like the spanish girl; dark hair, olive skin, brown eyes, wearing head to toe Ralph Lauren. The one next to him was a little taller than him. Wearing dark jeans and a button down blue shirt. This guy had brown hair that said ''I just woke up but I'm still sexy'' with blue eyes.  
>He was joking around with the guy beside him. He was as tall but with dirty blond short hair and green eyes. The last guy had dirty blond hair, medium height, well maintained hair and sparkly blue eyes.<p>

I guess they could feel me staring at them because they all turned towards me, which was kind of embarassing, but I shrugged it off, turned all the Massie-power I could muster up and started walking towards the school and as I walked pass them, I could feel their stares on my back.

My next stop was the secretary to go get my schedule, my first class of the day was Art. I wanted to go see where my locker was but considering the bell rang while I was looking for my class I was already late and didn't have the time.  
>When I finally arrived I knocked first and stepped in. Everybody turned to look at me and although I do usually like attention, this made me feel really uncomfortable.<p>

''And you are?'' Oh, the teacher, right. Quite frankly, she was a mess. Messy bun, messy makeup, messy clothes. I looked at my schedule, . Wow, even a messy name.

''Massie. Massie Block''  
>A look of sudden realization passed over her wrinkled face. ''Ah, Massie. I've been waiting for you, take a seat next to Claire.'' I looked around to see who Claire was and you could imagine my shock when I saw it was the blond and blue eyed girl from that group I've seen this morning,b ut this time she was alone. While I slowly made my way to the desk next to her, I could feel the looks of all 20 something students in the room. As soon as I sat down, she turned to face me.<br>''Don't worry, you'll get used to her.''

I turned to face Claire. ''Yeah, she definitely looks like something.'' I answered with a chuckle.  
>''You get used to her trust me, it's the second year I have her and her methods seem stupid at first, but she's cool.''I could already tell that Claire was a sweet girl. ''So your new here Massie.'' She stated. ''Where'd you come from?'' ''Florida, Boyton Beach.'' I answered automatically.<br>''Oh..'' She trailed off while a look of confusion swept over her face. ''Why would you come here?''  
>'' My dad's producing company established a building here'' I proudly said, I mean what's the point of having a rich dad if you can't sometimes brag about it?<p>

She was going to answer something, but the bell signaling the end of class rang. ''Well Massie, I'm sure you don't want to be alone for lunch, you want to join me and my friends?''  
>I considered this. It was either wandering around like a total LBR or meet some hawt guys and make possible new friends. I ahb-viously chose the latter.<br>''I'll be glad to come.'' She directed us out of class and towards the caf, while she was informing me on her friends.

This is it! I'm sorry if I offended any of you guys out there, if I did, please inform!  
>Reviews are always welcomed! My title sucks, if you can come up with anything better, tell me? Credit goes to you!<br>Should I continue with this story? Tell me in your reviews. Thanks guys! xx, D


End file.
